This invention relates to a new and improved tennis ball retriever and more particularly to one directed toward the retrofitting of existing tennis rackets with a minimal of effort and without damage to the tennis racket. Tennis players normally bend or stoop to retrieve the tennis ball from the surface of the tennis court.
Retrievers are known which are built into or slipped onto a golf club. Those retrievers generally are built into the golf club during manufacture of the club and usually destroys the balance of the golf club.
At this time, tennis ball retrievers are not known in the marketplace.